Hogwarts: Los merodeadores Primer año
by GinellaEvans
Summary: *** Sinopsis *** Este es el primer año, el año 1971 y como muchas otras veces, el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, manda nuevas cartas hacia todos aquellos niños que han cumplido ya la edad de once años y que tienen la magia en su interior. Este primer libro contará las pequeñas aventuras y los pequeños problemas que atañen a nuestros jóvenes de Gryffindor...
1. Sinopsis

*** Sinopsis ***

Este es el primer año, el año 1971 y como muchas otras veces, el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, manda nuevas cartas hacia todos aquellos niños que han cumplido ya la edad de once años y que tienen la magia en su interior.

Este primer libro contará las pequeñas aventuras y los pequeños problemas que atañen a nuestros jóvenes de Gryffindor, en especial con los de Slytherin que no toleran para nada a esta casa.

**## AVISO, LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO AQUELLO DE J. NO ME PERTENECE POR SUPUESTO. SOLO ME PERTENECE LA TRAMA Y UNOS POCOS PERSONAJES. DISFRUTAD DE LA HISTORIA :D ##**


	2. 1- Camino a Hogwarts

1- Camino a Hogwarts

Lily estaba realmente muy nerviosa y no cabía de felicidad. Sus padres estaban también muy contentos y sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de su hermana Petunia que la miraba con recelo; y es que ella iba a ir a un colegio de magia y hechicería llamado Hogwarts que para desgracia de Lily, no habían aceptado a su hermana que se sentía ahora mismo algo desplazada.

Había descubierto sus poderes hacía muchos años pero hasta que tuvo nueve no se lo quiso decir a nadie, lo que provocó que su hermana la llamase bicho raro y se lo contase a sus padres. Ese mismo día conoció a Severus Snape, un chico de pelo negro y ojos negros que era un vecino cercano y que era hijo de magos al que por lo visto también le habían aceptado en Hogwarts.

Ahora mismo se encontraba con su familia entre el andén 9 y 10 donde había quedado con Severus.

No mucho más tarde vio a Severus no muy lejos y le empezó a saludar con nerviosismo. Detrás de él iban sus padres con una gran sonrisa. Los dos amigos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

_ Me alegro de verte, Lily

_ Yo también me alegro, Sev – sonrió ella - ¿Qué hay que hacer?

_ ¿Ves esa columna? – Lily asintió – Pues tienes que correr hacia ella con decisión, no te pares en ningún momento. Ya verás.

Lily respiró hondo y siguió las instrucciones, no sin antes haber cerrado los ojos fuertemente. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con una pancarta que indicaba el andén 9 y 3/4. Detrás de ella aparecieron sus padres y su hermana con una mueca y poco después Severus seguido de sus padres.

_ Lily, pórtate bien y no te olvides de escribirnos, ¿de acuerdo?

_ Claro que no, papá – replicó ella y miró por última vez a su hermana que ni siquiera quería mirarla y Lily se despidió de sus padres y se fue con Severus, no sin antes dejar su equipaje dentro del tren y seguir a su amigo al interior del tren.

Vieron a mucha gente dentro ya e intentaron buscar un compartimiento vacío y cuando lo encontraron, se sentaron juntos.

_ No quiero hablar contigo – dijo Lily llorando de repente.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Tuney… me odia. Porque leímos la carta que le envió Dumbledore.

_ ¿Y qué? – preguntó extrañado

_ ¡Qué es mi hermana! – le espetó

_ Solo es una... – no llegó a terminar la frase y suspiró y sonrió – ¡Pero si nos vamos! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts! ¡Ojalá te pongan en Slytherin!

_ ¿En Slytherin?

No pudo terminar la frase porque justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta del compartimiento y dos chicos se asomaron.

_ ¡James! ¡Por favor! ¡Si sigues así de ilusionado y sin hacer las maletas, te encerraré en casa hasta el año que viene! – amenazó su madre molesta de verle hablando otra vez con su padre de cierto colegio al que iba a ir y que no paraba de mencionar. Que si Hogwarts tal que si Hogwarts cual… Al paso que iba, le iba a estallar la cabeza de que su hijo no dejase de hablar del colegio de magia que le había aceptado.

James miró a su madre totalmente sorprendido pero se fue a su habitación a hacer sus maletas, no sin antes hacer una mueca de desagrado.

_ ¿Y tú no le dices nada? – le preguntó la madre a su marido.

Este se rió sonoramente, la cogió de la cintura y la besó suavemente con una sonrisa pícara.

_ Déjale, es que está ilusionado. Ha heredado la ilusión de su padre y sus ganas de hacer las maletas – se rió.

Su mujer terminó también riendo y sonrió a su marido, al que volvió a besar.

Cuando James bajó ya con todas sus maletas hechas, vio que sus padres se estaban besando en el comedor.

_ ¡Por favor, poned un cartel o algo para que no os molesten! – se quejó James tapándose los ojos con su lechuza que estaba en la jaula. Su madre sonrió y se separó de su marido.

_ Venga, te acompañaremos hasta el andén. Y recuerda, esta navidad no puedes venir a casa porque tenemos mucho trabajo pero en pascua ven a visitarnos por favor – recordó su madre – Ah, y escríbenos ¿de acuerdo?

_ ¡Qué sí mamá! – y dicho eso, salió corriendo.

Una vez que llegaron a la columna, pasaron la columna que llevaba al andén 9 3/4 y después de que sus padres le dieran otra vez el sermón fue corriendo a entrar en el tren, dejando antes el equipaje. Caminó por los pasillos y vio a muchos alumnos que reían y entraban en distintos compartimentos, aunque James no se fijaba demasiado en ellos pues estaba muy ocupado con su ilusión.

Es por ello que James no llegó a ver a un chico de pelo negro y ojos grises que estaba delante de él y con el que se iba a chocar pues estaba demasiado entusiasmado con Hogwarts.

_ ¡Perdón! – se disculpó enseguida al chocar contra él – Estaba pensando y se me ha ido la cabeza a las nubes.

_ No importa – sonrió el otro a su pesar y al ver que sería de su edad se presentó – Me llamo Sirius, ¿y tú?

_ Yo soy James. Oye, ¿no habrás encontrado algún compartimiento que no esté muy lleno? – preguntó algo avergonzado.

_ Pues no. Iba a buscar uno o a intentar buscar a mi prima pero, en fin… – suspiró él – ¿Me acompañas?

_ ¡Claro! – asintió James contento.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia el fondo del tren mirando a ver si había algún compartimiento donde poder sentarse.

Después de tanto buscar, encontraron un compartimiento donde vieron que solo había dos y decidieron llamar y entrar.

La chica que estaba a la derecha se giró para mirarlos y sonrió.

_ ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? – preguntó Sirius enarcando una ceja. Los dos chicos que ya estaban sentados se encogieron de hombros y estos decidieron sentarse.

_ Yo soy James y él es Sirius – dijo con una sonrisa

_ Encantada. Yo soy Lily y él es Severus – presentó Lily.

Ellos sonrieron y dieron la mano a los otros dos respectivamente.

_ Por cierto James – dijo Sirius y este levantó la vista - ¿Es tu primer curso?

James asintió.

_ También es el nuestro – dijo Lily emocionada – Bueno, ¿Qué me decías, Severus? – los otros chicos se pusieron a hablar de lo suyo.

_ ¡Qué ojalá te pongan en Slytherin!

_ ¿En Slytherin? – preguntó ella extrañada.

_ ¿A Slytherin? Si me pasara eso, creo que me largaría. ¿Tú no?

_ Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin – dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca.

_ ¡Jo! Y yo que te tenía por una buena persona. - dijo James con resignación

_ A lo mejor rompo la tradición. ¿Dónde crees que vas a ir tú? – le preguntó este

James hizo una sonrisa y sacando una espada invisible, dijo:

_ ¡A Gryffindor!, "Donde habitan los valientes" Como mi padre.

Severus hizo una mueca y bufó en silencio.

_ ¿Te ocurre algo?– le preguntó James

_ No que va. Si prefieres lucir músculos antes que cerebro…

_ ¿Adónde te gustaría ir a ti, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas? – preguntó Sirius riéndose. James soltó una carcajada.

_ Vámonos Severus, buscaremos otro compartimiento – se levantó Lily enfadada, sin poder aguantar más.

_ ¡Ooooooh! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Sirius y James imitando la voz altiva de Lily.

_ ¡Hasta luego, Quejicus! – se despidió James

Severus no puso ninguna objeción y los dos salieron del compartimiento cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

_ Que humor tiene esa pelirroja – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – Por cierto, ha sido muy bueno lo de Quejicus.

James sonrió complacido y empezó a hacer reverencias que hizo partirse de la risa a Sirius hasta que oyeron que llamaban a la puerta y se abrió la puerta.

_ ¡Ah! ¡Por fin te encuentro! – dijo una chica de pelo oscuro.

_ ¡Andrómeda! – saludó Sirius y la abrazó – Me alegro de verte. Este es tu último año.

_ Sí, la verdad es que me da pena – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y miró a James – Ya veo que has hecho un nuevo amigo. Bueno, espero que tengáis un hueco para uno más – se giró y atrajo hacia ella un chico de pelo rubio y algo gordo – Os presento a Peter. Me he encontrado a unos estudiantes abusando de él e intentaba buscar un lugar donde no le matasen.

_ Tranquila prima, nosotros somos buenas personas – sonrió Sirius – Peter, entra. Este es James y yo soy Sirius.

_ Es un placer – dijo algo pálido aunque sentándose.

_ Bueno chicos, pasarlo bien y no tardéis mucho en vestiros – sonrió la chica y cerró el compartimiento.

_ Es de Slytherin – dijo James sorprendiendo a Sirius – Lo digo por su corbata y el escudo que llevaba.

_ ¡Ah, claro! – sonrió Sirius – Pensé que lo habías adivinado. La verdad es que estoy tan acostumbrado a verla que no me había dado cuenta.

James sonrió y ofreció unas ranas de chocolate a sus nuevos amigos. Estos aceptaron encantados.

_ Por cierto Peter, ¿dónde crees que estarás?

_ No sé, espero estar en Gryffindor – murmuró él, aunque lograron entenderle.

Sus amigos sonrieron y James le felicitó por su gran elección y amenazó a Sirius de que si terminaba en Slytherin le haría la vida imposible. Este no hizo sino más que reírse a carcajadas.

La señora del carrito les ofreció comida y ellos pidieron unas cuantas cosas para comer por el camino y decidieron cambiarse antes de que se hiciera de noche. Al cabo de un rato, el tren se paró y todos empezaron a salir.

_ ¡Por favor, todos los de primero conmigo! – gritó un hombre bastante grande - ¡Los de primero aquí!

Todos los de primero se dirigieron hacia el gran hombre y todos empezaron a seguirle, mientras seguía gritando que fueran con él los de primero hasta que estuvieron todos. Empezó a caminar hacia el lago donde estaban unas barcas en las que empezó a mandar que montaran por grupos de cuatro. Estos como eran tres decidieron juntarse con el guía, que dijo que se llamaba Hagrid, para no tener que separarse. Este no puso ninguna objeción y los tres chicos observaron con asombro todo el gran paisaje que rodeaba al gran colegio.

Todos miraron asombrados el gran colegio donde estudiarían magia y James se preguntó como se las arreglarían para encontrar las clases pues debía de ser realmente muy grande.

Poco después entraron en el colegio y subieron las escaleras donde se encontraron con una profesora que tenía recogido el pelo en un moño.

_ Buenas noches alumnos. Soy la profesora McGonagall y os doy la bienvenida al colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Ahora todo se está arreglando para la selección y os haré pasar a todos.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, la profesora McGonagall les hizo pasar y les indicó que fueran poniéndose a los lados y que les llamaría por orden de lista.

Empezaron por la A y los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse por las cuatro casas dependiendo de quién.

_ Black, Sirius – llamó la profesora

Todos se giraron para mirarle y su prima le miró desde la mesa de Slytherin, expectante. La profesora le puso el sombrero.

_ Vaya, vaya… otro Black. Todos los Black que han pasado por aquí han estado en Slytherin – Sirius tragó saliva nervioso – Creo que te voy a poner en… ¡Gryffindor!

Sirius sonrió y suspiró disimuladamente mientras la mesa de los leones aplaudían sin cesar y oyó un grito de la mesa de Slytherin que le hizo sonreír pues era su prima.

_ ¡Así se hace Sirius! – gritaba ella ganándose una reprimenda por parte de sus compañeros y que ella ignoró completamente volviéndose a sentar.

La profesora siguió nombrando gente hasta que llegó a la E, pues en ese momento tuvo que mandar callar varias veces pues no la dejaban continuar y toda la sala se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral.

_ Evans, Lilian – llamó la profesora

_ Suerte Lily – la susurró Severus en bajo. Ella le sonrió y subió las escaleras con una sonrisa.

_ Mmm... Difícil. Posees cualidades muy valiosas, sí. Creo que te pondré en… ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa volvió a aplaudir contenta y McGonagall tuvo que mandarles callar de nuevo.

Siguió con la lista y Lily se fijó en que la chica que se había juntado con ella y con Severus estaba algo nerviosa, seguro que porque le tocaba a ella pronto.

_ Harris, Violet – llamó la profesora. La chica de pelo castaño oscuro subió las escaleras y respirando hondo, se sentó.

_ ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa volvió a aplaudir y Lily la sonrió al ver que se sentaba a su lado.

Las letras siguieron y llegaron a la L.

_ Lupin, Remus

Todos callaron de repente, pues todos se habían dado cuenta que era un chico muy callado y querían saber a donde iría y Remus se sentía especialmente muy observado lo que le hizo sonrojarse un poco antes de sentarse avergonzado.

_ Interesante… - murmuró el sombrero – Creo que te voy a poner en… ¡Gryffindor!

El chico suspiró y la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió mirando a Remus con disimulo.

Después de seguir el orden de lista, James seguía hablando con Peter cuando…

_ Pettigrew, Peter – dijo la profesora. James le dio buena suerte y este subió las escaleras. Al poco rato, el sombrero le mandaba a Gryffindor.

_ Potter, James

James subió las escaleras con ganas y la profesora le puso el sombrero para que segundos después el sombrero le mandase a Gryffindor.

_ Russell, Charlize

Una chica rubia subió las escaleras y Lily la observó porque ella también había subido con ellos en la barca y esperaba seguir viéndola.

_ ¡Gryffindor! – y Lily y Violet aplaudieron con ganas sonriéndola. Esta sonrió y se sentó con ellas.

Empezaron a hablar un rato sobre el viaje y sobre donde estaría su habitación hasta que un nombre atrajo la atención de Lily.

_ Snape, Severus

Severus la miró a lo lejos y la sonrió a su pesar antes de sentarse.

_ ¡Slytherin! – proclamó el sombrero y la mesa de las serpientes aplaudió y Lily vio como se sentaba y volvió su mirada a la mesa.

Por último, se dio cuenta de que la última que quedaba era una chica que había estado con ellos en el tren que era realmente muy callada.

_ Vance, Emmeline – pronunció la profesora.

Lily observó como la chica subía nerviosa y como se sentaba.

_ ¡Gryffindor! – proclamó el sombrero y la mesa indicada aplaudió con ganas.

La profesora enrolló la lista y el director Albus Dumbledore les dio la bienvenida y saludó a los viejos alumnos de nuevo. Les dijo que como siempre el bosque prohibido estaba, como bien indicaba su nombre, terminantemente prohibido a todos los alumnos. Terminando su discurso, el director les deseó un "que aproveche" y un mogollón de comida apareció en toda la mesa.

Mucha gente a su alrededor comenzó a presentarse y Lily aprovechó para presentarse a las chicas que había conocido en la barca que estuvieron encantadas de conocerla a ella también y decidieron que estarían juntas en la habitación.

_ Pues creo que mi hermana que está en Ravenclaw me dijo que las habitaciones son de cuatro por cada cuarto – dijo Violet pensando – Necesitamos a alguien más.

_ ¿Y si se lo pedimos a esa chica? – señaló Charlize a Emmeline que no hablaba con nadie – Parece muy callada.

_ Sí – susurró Lily - ¿cómo se llamaba?

_ Me parece que Emmeline – susurró Violet también

_ Esto... Emmeline, ¿verdad? – preguntó Lily girándose hacia la chica. Esta la miró con una ceja enarcada – Nos preguntábamos si ya tenías compañeras de habitación.

_ No, ¿por qué? – preguntó ella desconfiada.

_ Bueno, es que nos falta una compañera y que si quieres puedes estar con nosotras – dijo con cuidado por si la molestaba.

_ ¿D-de verdad? – tartamudeó confundida

Lily asintió sin comprender muy bien y ella las miró profundamente agradecida.

_ Gracias, será un honor – sonrió la chica.

_ No pasa nada – dijo sin importancia Violet – Yo soy Violet, ella es Charlize y ella es Lily.

_ Encantada, creo que vosotras ya sabéis como me llamo. Pero podéis llamarme Line – sonrió la chica de pelo castaño claro.

Las chicas sonrieron entre ellas y siguieron comiendo.

Mientras, los chicos...

_ Eh, Sirius, menos mal que te ha tocado en Gryffindor porque sino te hubiera torturado hasta acabar contigo – dijo en broma el pelinegro

_ No se puede acabar con el gran Sirius Black y sí, menos mal. Por fin alguien que acaba con la maldita tradición de estar en esa casa maldita. Te lo digo yo, esa casa está llena de seguidores de ese gran mago que está en boca de todos.

_ ¿Quién? ¿Voldemort? – susurró James

_ No digas su nombre – se asustó Peter

_ No creo que porque digas su nombre vaya a aparecer en el comedor, ¿os lo imagináis? – se rió Sirius

James se rió también y acabaron riendo los tres.

_ Oye, ¿cómo nos las vamos a arreglar en la habitación si tenemos que ser cuatro? – preguntó Sirius una vez que dejaron de reírse.

_ Tienes razón, ¿a quién se lo pedimos sin que ninguno de nosotros acabe fuera? – preguntó James

_ ¿Por qué no se lo pedimos a ese chico tan callado? No creo que haya pensado en ello – señaló James al chico

_ Ah, sí. El que se sonrojó por vergüenza cuando le fueron a seleccionar – asintió Sirius - ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Pero James no esperó a que alguno de sus amigos respondiese y se giró para mirar al chico callado.

_ ¡Eh, tú! – gritó James tanto que todos se giraron para mirarle y este tuvo que disculparse con una mirada por lo que todos siguieron comiendo menos el que había llamado la atención - ¿Cómo te llamabas?

_ Remus – respondió este sujetando el trozo de pescado en su tenedor sorprendido de que alguien le hablase.

_ ¿Tienes ya pensado con quién vas a dormir de compañeros?

_ No – respondió algo avergonzado y pensando que le harían alguna broma pesada pero lo que James dijo a continuación no se lo esperaba.

_ ¿Te importaría estar con nosotros? Es que nos falta uno y no queremos estar separados – explicó James con una sonrisa.

Remus casi no se atraganta con el pescado que estaba comiendo y Sirius tuvo que darle unos palmaditas para ayudarle.

_ Gra-gracias – tartamudeó – No, no me importaría – respondió al final.

_ ¡Genial, gracias! – le abrazó James casi asfixiándolo.

_ James, le vas a ahogar al pobre – hizo notar Sirius y James dándose cuenta, se disculpó.

_ No importa – le restó importancia Remus cuando pudo respirar.

Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos los alumnos y mandó a los prefectos que acompañaran a todos los alumnos a sus casas pues ya era hora de dormir y al día siguiente les esperaba un nuevo día.

_ Un aviso antes de que os vayáis a dormir – dijo Dumbledore antes de que se fueran – Como medida preventiva, se ha plantado en el colegio un sauce boxeador y debo decir que ningún alumno se debe acercar a él a menos que quiera salir dañado. Ya pueden irse.

Los alumnos empezaron a levantarse y siguieron a los prefectos, no sin antes darse cuenta de que Dumbledore hablaba con McGonagall y que ahora esta se dirigía a los alumnos de su casa, es decir, Gryffindor.

_ Señor Lupin – llamó ella. Remus se volvió hacia ella y tragó saliva muerto de vergüenza – El director quería hablar con usted. ¿Podría acompañarme?

_ Pero profesora – fue a replicar el prefecto – ¿Luego cómo va a saber adónde ir y la contraseña para entrar?

_ Ya me encargaré de ello, no se preocupe – le quitó importancia – Ahora, señor Lupin, si no le importa… - dijo haciendo un gesto para que la acompañara.

Este miró a sus compañeros no muy decidido.

_ ¡Ve! – le animó Sirius – Nos veremos en la habitación.

Los tres amigos se despidieron de él y se fueron con sus compañeros.

Remus tragó saliva y siguió a la profesora. Una vez que pararon, llegaron a una estatua de un águila.

_ Gragea multisabor – pronunció ella. El águila comenzó a subir y esta le indicó que subiera. Este se puso en una escalera y la profesora le siguió.

Una vez que llegaron, llamaron a la puerta.

_ Adelante – los dos pasaron y el director se giró hacia ellos - ¡Ah, ya estáis aquí! Siéntate Remus, por favor. Tú también Minerva. ¿Un caramelo de limón? – ofreció. Remus cogió uno y mientras lo desenvolvía, murmuró un gracias. La profesora cogió otro pero ni siquiera lo desenvolvió – Verás, te he hecho venir por lo que he comentado esta noche sobre el sauce boxeador. ¿Sabes porqué?

_ No, señor.

_ Porque, como bien sabes, tú eres más especial que el resto y al ser más especial tenemos que tomar medidas por ello. ¿Me entiendes? – Remus asintió sabiendo a qué se refería – Bien. Pues es esta semana y me gustaría que vinieses a mi despacho antes de que sea de noche. Yo te acompañaré la primera vez y estarás ahí los tres días.

_ Pero profesor, ¿cómo voy a entrar en ese árbol si hace daño a los alumnos? ¿Y las clases? – preguntó sin entender.

_ Para entrar tendrás que golpear una parte del tronco que yo te indicaré este mes para la próxima vez y el árbol se relajará y te dejará entrar – explicó el profesor – En cuanto a las clases, no te preocupes. Los profesores te comunicarán los trabajos, deberes y lo que hayan hecho una vez que estés bien, aunque algunas clases para recuperar tendrás que ir por la tarde o un fin de semana.

_ No hay problema, señor – dijo Remus sin importancia.

_ ¡Bien! – sonrió este – Entonces ya puedes marcharte. Por favor Minerva, acompaña a Lupin a sus habitaciones.

_ Por supuesto, Albus – sonrió ella. Se levantaron y se fueron del despacho del director.

La profesora le acompañó hasta el retrato de una señora gorda que casualmente se llamaba La Señora Gorda y se paró.

_ ¿Contraseña? – preguntó

_ Lux maxima – pronunció la profesora.

La señora asintió y el cuadro se abrió, dando a una sala muy amplia donde había una gran chimenea con el fuego encendido.

_ Bueno, esta es la sala común de Gryffindor. La torre de los chicos es esa. Muy buenas noches – se despidió la profesora.

_ Gracias y buenas noches profesora – agradeció Remus.

La profesora sonrió y se fue. Este subió las escaleras de la torre y buscó por las habitaciones a sus compañeros llamando si estaba la puerta cerrada o echando un vistazo si estaba abierta.

Al final llegó a una habitación donde oyó risas y llamó y abrió cuando respondió alguien de dentro.

_ Oh, eres tú Remus – sonrió James más calmado - ¿Qué te dijo el director?

_ Mañana os cuento – dijo con un bostezo – Estoy algo cansado y mañana tenemos clases.

_ Eso es cierto – hizo notar Peter también soñoliento y tumbándose en una cama – Buenas noches.

_ De acuerdo, buenas noches – aceptó Sirius con resignación.


	3. 2 - Primeras clases en Hogwarts

2- Primeras clases en Hogwarts

Lily se levantó con una sonrisa y se peinó y vistió.

Una vez vestida y bien peinada, miró a ver si sus compañeras se habían despertado. Emmeline ya estaba prácticamente vestida y la sonrió a modo de saludo y Lily la devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a la cama de Charlize para luego echar una carcajada pues la rubia parecía que estaba sufriendo una batalla con su almohada y murmuraba algo en sueños. Emmeline mientras se dirigió a la cama de Violet para observar incrédula que esta dormía como un tronco y se preguntó como no se había despertado con la carcajada de Lily pues Charlize se había dado la vuelta como quejándose mientras que Violet ni se había movido.

_ Despierta – dijo Lily a Charlize moviéndola pero esta no parecía querer hacerla caso - ¡Charlize!

_ ¿Qué, qué? – dijo esta sobresaltada y después bostezó - ¿Ya es de día?

_ Sí, venga que hay que desayunar – Charlize resopló pero se levantó.

Emmeline, mientras tanto, había intentado despertar a Violet de la misma manera pera esta no parecía inmutarse. Comprobó que tuviera pulso y respiró tranquila cuando vio que así era. Cogió un reloj de su baúl que era pequeño y le dio a un botón. El reloj empezó a hacer un ruido muy molesto que despertó a media torre, incluida Violet.

_ ¡Apaga eso! – pidió Violet ya despierta y desesperada. Emmeline le hizo caso y apagó el reloj – Supongo que ya es hora de levantarse – dijo con sarcasmo.

Se dirigió a saludar a sus otras compañeras que se habían destapado los oídos al ver que ese espantoso ruido había acabado.

_ La próxima vez, corre las cortinas y deja entrar la luz. Funciona – resopló Violet a Emmeline mientras se vestía y peinaba.

_ De acuerdo, ¿bajáis a desayunar?

_ Sí, espéranos por favor – suplicó Charlize que se estaba haciendo una trenza. Ella asintió y se sentó para esperar a sus compañeras.

_ ¿Qué tenemos a primera hora? – preguntó Lily

_ Pociones, si no recuerdo mal – respondió Violet – La clase es en las mazmorras.

_ Pues yo voy a coger los libros de las primeras clases y así no tengo que volver a subir – dijo Lily empezando a guardar los libros de las primeras clases.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo e hicieron lo mismo que su compañera. Poco después bajaban hacia el gran comedor a desayunar junto a otros alumnos que ya se encontraban allí.

En la habitación de los chicos, el primero en levantarse fue Remus que observó con la ceja alzada como dormían sus tres compañeros a pierna suelta. Tuvo unos momentos de duda antes de acercarse a Peter y despertarle. Una vez que estuvieron los dos, decidieron despertar a sus otros dos compañeros que se quejaron un poco pero que al final se levantaron de la cama. James tenía el pelo despeinado y Sirius aún bostezaba pero se vistieron y se peinaron, aunque en el caso de James, no le valió de mucho.

_ Tenemos a primera hora... Pociones – dijo Peter mirando el horario – Jo, vaya. A mí se me dará fatal seguro.

_ No te preocupes, yo también seré un peligro público – sonrió Sirius poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo – Estaré contigo.

James fue a protestar pero Sirius se le adelantó.

_ Es mejor así. Si eso, solo nos cargaremos una mesa, ¿no crees? A menos que todos creamos que se nos da mal.

James resopló porque realmente no lo sabía.

_ A mí se me da bien, mi madre me enseñó una vez aunque no he practicado mucho la verdad – dijo Remus en un susurro, aunque sí le oyeron.

_ ¿Ves? – hizo notar Sirius – Es mucho mejor. Y ahora Remus, cuéntanos que te dijo el director.

Remus tuvo que tener cuidado con sus libros pues casi se le cayeron del susto.

_ Pues... Para decirme que mi tía abuela se encontraba enferma y que esta semana me llamará para llevarme de vuelta a casa para verla por orden de mi madre – mintió Remus – Estaré fuera tres días.

_ ¡Qué mala suerte! Llegas el primer día y primer año y ya tienes a alguien enfermo – dijo James sorprendido.

_ Ya... ¿vamos a desayunar?

Sus compañeros asintieron y bajaron al gran comedor para desayunar. Cuando terminaron bajaron con el resto de alumnos de primero de Gryffindor a las mazmorras junto con los de Slytherin que los miraban con recelo.

_ Buenos días – dijo detrás de ellos una voz alegre – Soy el profesor Slughorn y yo seré vuestro profesor de Pociones. Ahora por favor, poneos en parejas. Prepararemos algo muy fácil.

Los chicos se pusieron como habían quedado mientras que Lily se junto con Charlize y Violet con Emmeline.

_ Bien, abrid vuestros libros por la página 10 – anunció el profesor – Cada uno hará esa poción en su caldero pero se podrán ayudar mutuamente, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, comenzad.

Todos abrieron sus libros por la página indicada y siguieron las instrucciones. Lily observó como Severus tachaba algunas cosas de su libro y apuntaba algo mientras olía y mirando la poción que realizaba.

Lily observó la suya y miró la de su compañera. Charlize parecía muy estresada y su poción no hacía más que burbujear mientras que la suya parecía bastante bien aunque no terminaba de convencerla las instrucciones. Tendría que probar otras cosas en algún momento libre pero estaba muy contenta con lo que estaba consiguiendo y ya que iba algo adelantada, intentó ayudar a su compañera diciéndole que tenía que hacer.

Mientras en la mesa de Sirius y Peter, parecía que más que una poción estaban preparando una bomba y Sirius se preguntaba si podría valer como una y poder hacer alguna travesura. Peter miraba de vez en cuando el libro y se rascaba confundido la cabeza, pues no entendía porque le estaba saliendo mal si seguía las instrucciones del libro.

Sirius intentaba mientras tanto averiguar como seguir con su posible bomba que parecía entusiasmarle más que hacer la dichosa poción que tuviera que hacer.

James no sabía como había conseguido que su poción pareciera más espesa que la propia lava de un volcán y Remus le decía que no le había hecho ni caso en sus instrucciones, pues en cambio la suya estaba perfectamente. James al final desistió y empezó a hacer como su amigo Sirius y probar si esa gran masa espesa podía convertirse en una bomba o al menos en algo fétido. James tosió disimuladamente por la risa y miró a Remus que parecía muy concentrado con su poción que estaba por supuesto mucho mejor que la suya.

_ ¡Se terminó el tiempo! A ver que habéis estado haciendo... – dijo paseándose por las mesas haciendo de vez en cuando una mueca hasta que se paró enfrente de la mesa de Severus - ¡Buen trabajo, chico! ¿Cómo te llamabas?

_ Severus Snape, profesor – respondió este

El profesor asintió para sus adentros y siguió caminando por todas las mesas, parándose en la mesa de Emmeline y Violet y observó la poción de Emmeline – Bastante bien para ser el primer día señorita...

_ Vance, Emmeline Vance – dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Y este asintió y se volvió a la mesa de Sirius y Peter, aunque tuvo muchas ganas de irse a otro lado por el olor. Negó con la cabeza cuando vio lo que había hecho Peter y cuando vio la de Sirius, enarcó una ceja.

_ ¿Dije que hicieran una poción, verdad? – preguntó viendo como el caldero parecía botar en la mesa.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza aguantándose las ganas de sonreír o de empezar a reírse.

_ Pues hijo, esto más bien parece una bomba – dijo alejándose y dirigiéndose a la mesa de Lily y Charlize. La segunda parecía querer matar al caldero por preparar semejante poción y la primera estaba realmente contenta por su trabajo y el profesor abrió la boca sorprendido al ver la poción de Lily - ¡Excelente! ¡Sorprendente! ¡Tienes un don natural hija! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_ Lily Evans – sonrió encantada de que hubiera hecho algo bien.

El profesor asintió complacido y siguió mirando el resto de pociones, aprobando alguna más que estaba según su criterio muy bien elaborada.

Al final se paró en la mesa de James y Remus quedándose sorprendido como James intentaba por todos los medios que su masa espesa pareciera otra cosa y Remus evitaba no reírse de su compañero, aunque no conseguía disimular una sonrisa.

El profesor pasó de la poción de James con disimulo y echó un vistazo a la otra, asintiendo para sí.

_ Un buen trabajo señor... ¿Lupin, no?

Este asintió con la cabeza y el profesor hizo unos apuntes y se dirigió a su mesa justo cuando tocó el timbre. Mandó a todos salir de clase ya y todos se pusieron a seguir muy contentos las órdenes.

Sirius y James cogieron carrerilla y salieron rápidamente atropellando a Severus por el camino y rieron cuando a este se le cayeron los libros. Remus intentó pasar como si fuera un fantasma o fingiendo que no lo había visto junto con Peter que trató de no reírse en la cara de Severus aunque no lo pudo evitar después de un rato.

Lily que había estado al lado de su amigo estaba muy enfadada pero antes de salir a regañarles, decidió ayudar a su amigo a recoger los libros que se habían caído y le sonrió.

_ Has hecho muy bien tu poción – le dijo él de repente

_ Tú también – sonrió ella – Tengo que irme a Herbología, lo siento.

_ Yo tengo Vuelo – suspiró él ya que no tenían los mismos horarios – Ya nos veremos entonces.

Ella sonrió y se alejó de él junto con sus amigas que andaban detrás y se dirigieron a los invernaderos.

_ ¡Cómo les odio! – saltó de repente Lily sorprendiendo a sus amigas - ¿Qué tiene de gracioso hacer chocar a la gente y que se te caigan los libros? Son realmente idiotas.

_ Te refieres a esos dos de antes, ¿no? – dijo Violet enarcando una ceja - ¿Cómo se llamaban?

_ Sirius Black y James Potter – respondió enseguida Emmeline y sus amigas la miraron preguntándose como lo sabía – Me he enterado porque cuando yo subí a las habitaciones oí como proclamaban sus nombres por toda la torre de los chicos y la gente se estaba empezando a quejar. El prefecto tuvo que bajar a callar a todos para que hubiera orden.

_ Oh, es verdad. Fuiste la última en subir – recordó Charlize entrando en el invernadero.

Emmeline asintió y la siguió. Sus amigas la imitaron y vieron que la profesora llegaba detrás de ellas.

_ Buenos días a todos. Soy la profesora Sprout y yo seré vuestra profesora de Herbología de ahora en adelante. Ahora por favor, acercaos a vuestras mesas. En la mesa más grande hay varias plantas que he cogido. ¿Alguno sabría decirme cuáles son?

Violet fue la primera en levantar la mano para disgusto de Emmeline y la profesora la señaló.

_ ¿Tu nombre?

_ Violet Harris – respondió esta y la profesora le indicó con un gesto que respondiese – La de la izquierda es acónito o luparia. Es una planta venenosa y en algunos casos puede envenenarte por contacto físico. Se usa normalmente en pociones. La del medio es asfódelo y sus raíces son utilizadas para hacer pociones y la de la derecha es un lazo del diablo que tiene apariencia de una enredadera y puede llegar a matar si te atrapa o si caes en ella. Para soltarse es necesario relajarse o utilizar un hechizo de luz pues no la soporta.

_ ¡Excelente! ¡Muy bien explicado! – afirmó la profesora – 10 puntos para Gryffindor – Violet sonrió contenta de haber acertado y volvió su atención a la profesora – Como muy bien ha explicado la señorita Harris...

La clase prosiguió lentamente para aquellos que no estaban muy interesados en este tipo de asignaturas y para otros no fue más que otra clase que había que pasar. Cuando por fin sonó el timbre todos salieron disparados a la siguiente clase.

James hablaba contento con sus amigos diciendo las ganas que tenía que por fin llegase el recreo para poder pasarlo bien y estaba deseando que empezase de una vez la clase de transformaciones para poder terminar cuanto antes.

La profesora McGonagall, la profesora de transformaciones, fue la única que pasó lista y la primera en mandar que abriesen el libro para dar una sencilla clase de transformaciones no sin antes explicar en qué consistían ese tipo de artes. Cuando sonó el timbre, todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas mientras ella terminaba de hablar.

_ El próximo día empezaremos con el primer intento de transformar una cerilla en una aguja.

James y Sirius fueron los primeros en salir y se dirigieron al patio del colegio seguidos por sus otros dos amigos de cerca.

_ ¿Cómo sabías tanto de Herbología, Violet? – preguntó Lily ceñuda.

_ Mi madre es una experta en hierbas y estaba desesperada en que fuera igual en ese aspecto. Me ha repetido tanto las cosas que he terminado por aprendérmelas – dijo sin importancia.

Se sentaron cerca del lago y vieron como el agua se movía por el movimiento de los peces y de la gente del agua. La verdad es que el paisaje del colegio era asombroso y Lily estaba maravillada de tener este paisaje tan maravilloso.

_ Oíd chicas, ¿vosotras vais a estar aquí en Navidad? – preguntó Charlize

_ Yo no, lo siento, estaré en casa de mis padres con mi hermana – se disculpó Lily.

_ Yo también – dijo Violet con una mueca – Aunque preferiría quedarme, pero me han obligado porque sino dejaré solo a mi hermano menor.

_ Yo me quedo contigo Charlize – la tranquilizó Emmeline

_ ¡Genial! – chilló Charlize emocionada y abrazó con fuerza a Emmeline como si quisiera estrujarla como un limón.

_ ¡Charlize, que la vas a matar! – exclamó preocupada Lily.

Emmeline respiró por fin cuando esta la soltó pero a pesar de todo sonrió y comentó:

_ He oído que la fiesta de Halloween es increíble y el castillo se decora con mucho esmero – dijo abriendo un libro en su regazo.

_ ¡Yo también lo he oído y estoy deseando de ver como lo hacen! – exclamó Violet – Tengo ganas de que nos enseñen algo útil que me enseñe a poder algunas bromas si puedo.

_ ¡Yo no quiero meterme en ningún lío por tu culpa, así que nada de hechizos de bromas ni ninguna broma por el estilo! – avisó Lily amenazadoramente y le quitó el libro a Emmeline para ponerse ella a mirar.

_ Por cierto, ¿qué tipo de sangre sois? – preguntó Violet – Yo soy mestiza, mi padre es muggle pero es muy agradable y quiere mucho a mi madre.

_ Yo también soy mestiza, pero mi madre es la muggle – sonrió Emmeline – Cuando se enteró, se enfadó mucho con él pero luego terminaron arreglándolo.

_ Yo soy pura, mis padres son los dos magos – se encogió de hombros Charlize - ¿Y tú Lily?

_ Yo-yo-yo... – tartamudeó y agachó la cabeza y susurró – Soy hija de muggles.

_ ¿Lo dices en serio? – se sorprendió Violet – Siendo tan lista pensé que serías pura o al menos mestiza.

_ Ya... podéis iros y dejarme sola. He oído que no se debe estar con los que son como yo – dijo muy bajo.

_ ¡A mí no me importa! He venido a hacer amigos y además mi padre es muggle y la madre de Emmeline también. No creo que a ella tampoco le importe – dijo Violet haciéndose la enfadada y Emmeline negó con la cabeza - ¿Ves?

_ A mi tampoco me importa, un amigo de mi padre también era muggle y además no tengo nada en contra de ellos – dijo Charlize abrazándola – Somos tus compañeras de habitación y ahora somos amigas. Nada en el mundo cambiará eso.

Lily sonrió complacida por una vez en la vida y abrazó a todas, contenta de tener amigas que la aceptasen como era.

James se sentó a la sombra de un árbol dejándose caer seguido de Sirius que puso sus brazos bajo su cabeza y se tumbó al césped. Remus se sentó no muy lejos y sacó un libro para ponerse a leer y fingir que no les veía si hacían alguna trastada. Peter se sentó cerca de Sirius por si aprendía algún hechizo o algo pero Sirius se limitaba a hacer aviones con pergaminos y tirarlos al aire para verlos volar un rato antes de que cayeran al suelo.

En algún momento que tiró otra vez el avión, sopló el viento y este terminó en el pelo de su prima Narcisa. Sirius evitó reírse porque no quería ser descubierto y le quitó el libro a Remus para fingir que estaba leyendo a lo suyo mientras James seguía hablando sobre el quidditch con Peter. Remus enfurruñado sacó otro libro de su mochila y siguió a lo suyo mientras observaba como un chico rubio de Slytherin llamaba la atención a la chica rubia que era prima de su amigo y vio que le quitaba el avión del pelo con mucho cuidado y le decía algo al oído e iban hacia ellos. Remus siguió fingiendo que no había visto nada e intentó concentrarse en la lectura.

Sirius vio como se acercaba su prima y levantó la vista.

_ Hola prima. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó con toda la normalidad del mundo.

_ Solo me preguntaba si por alguna casualidad no habrías perdido algo – dijo con cierto énfasis ella.

_ No he perdido nada – negó él sin dejar de mirarla.

_ ¿Estás seguro? ¿Nada que tuviera pinta de papel y que fuera un avión? Ya sabes esos que haces tú en casa cuando te aburres y en los que firmas siempre con S.B. – recalcó ella y sacó el papel desdoblándolo y señaló la firma - ¿Algo como esto?

_ ¿Seguro que no lo has sacado de casa? – preguntó él con el entrecejo fruncido.

_ Me parece que la tinta está bastante reciente como para decir que no lo he sacado de tu casa en mis numerosas visitas – replicó ella – Si vuelvo a encontrar un avión cerca de mí, te lo meteré por la nariz.

Sirius se encogió de hombros sin importancia y ella se fue enfurruñada.

_ Esa era mi prima Narcisa – respondió a las preguntas mudas de sus amigos – Como habéis visto está en Slytherin y es bastante estúpida, tanto como para salir con ese tal Lucius Malfoy, el chico que la seguía. Se dice que este quiere convertirse en mortífago.

James bufó no sin mucho disimulo y Sirius sonrió divertido.

Peter miraba asombrado a Sirius y le alababa por lo que había hecho con su prima.

James dirigió su vista a sus amigos:

_ ¿Sabéis que van a hacer en Halloween? – preguntó

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

_ No sé, según he oído se decora bastante bien – respondió este.

_ Yo sé que ponen calabazas y todo aquello que es común en Halloween – comentó Peter.

_ ¡Pues claro, Peter! ¿Qué quieres que pongan en esas fiestas? – preguntó James divertido – ¿Y qué me decís de las Navidades? ¿Os quedaréis?

_ Yo sí, no soporto a mi familia ni un segundo – dijo Sirius – Aunque te puedes hacer una idea de cuanto tardé en convencerlos.

_ Yo no, me quedo con mis padres – se disculpó Remus – Os enviaré algo de regalo.

_ Yo también me voy pero también puedo enviaros algo – dijo enseguida Peter.

_ Bueno, nosotros también os haremos algún regalo, pero necesitaremos vuestras direcciones – dijo Sirius rascándose la barbilla.

Remus sacó de su mochila una pluma con la tinta y un pergamino y se puso a escribir. Le pasó la pluma y el pergamino a Peter y este le imitó. Le pasó el papel a James que leyó las dos direcciones y asintió con la cabeza.

_ Bonitos lugares – murmuró y le pasó el papel a Sirius. Este lo dobló y se lo guardó en un bolsillo sin mirarlo siquiera.

_ Que pena que tengas que irte el sábado, ¿no Remus? – preguntó Sirius.

_ Sí, pero solo serán tres días – dijo este con disimulo – Supongo...

El timbre sonó y todos salieron del patio para dirigirse a su siguiente clase que era otra vez Pociones con los de Slytherin. Sonó el siguiente timbre y muchos suspiraron pues ahora tocaba clase de Vuelo y además era la última que tenían en la mañana.

Llegaron al patio junto con los de Hufflepuff y esperaron a que apareciera la profesora Hooch con muchos nervios pues muchos de ellos no lo habían probado.

James estaba muy emocionado por ello, Sirius estaba bastante tranquilo pues lo probó varias veces de pequeño con una escoba de juguete y sus otros dos amigos intentaban pasar desapercibidos entre la gente.

Violet y Emmeline cogían aire a un mismo tiempo y relajarse, Charlize no paraba quieta en su sitio y Lily intentó esconderse detrás de Violet pero era un poco más alta que ella y además su pelo era pelirrojo y bastante llamativo.

_ Buenos días alumnos. Por favor poneos al lado izquierdo de vuestra escoba – mandó enseguida. Todos se pusieron al lado izquierdo de cada escoba – Bien ahora extended vuestra mano derecha y decid ¡Arriba!

_ ¡Arriba! – gritó James. La escoba subió de inmediato y este sonrió contento.

Todos gritaron arriba y no muchos lo consiguieron. Otro de los pocos fue Sirius y le siguió Violet. Al final todos terminaron consiguiéndolo después de varios intentos fallidos.

_ Bien, ahora quiero que os montéis en ellas y que os levantéis uno o dos metros dando una patada en el suelo y volváis al suelo. Cuando pite mi silbato, ¿de acuerdo? – todos asintieron – Uno, dos, tres...

El silbato sonó y todos dieron una patada en el suelo, algunos más nerviosos e inseguros y otros como James que consiguieron hacer el ejercicio con mucha facilidad.

Lily tenía bastante más miedo que sus amigas y no hacía más que temblar en su escoba lo que la hacía perder el equilibrio alguna vez ya que la escoba sentía que esta estaba insegura y la escoba necesitaba que tuviera confianza. La escoba se subió un poco más de dos metros de los que debía y esta gritó asustada.

_ ¡Evans, he dicho que dos metros!

_ ¡L-lo-lo intento prof-profesora! – tartamudeó ella entre gritos. Violet se acercó un poco a ella para salvarla e intentó relajarla como pudo para hacer bajar a su amiga a tierra. Una vez en tierra Lily respiró más tranquila y le pidió permiso a la profesora para ir a la enfermería pues se encontraba algo mareada. Charlize se ofreció voluntaria para llevarla y todos las vieron alejarse. El timbre tocó y todos suspiraron y dejaron las escobas donde les mandó la profesora para después dirigirse al gran comedor y comer.

Las dos siguientes horas fueron de una clase teórica de encantamientos y la última fue de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que para la mayoría fue la más útil y divertida de todas.

Estuvieron un rato en la sala común de Gryffindor y después de cenar, James se dignó a enseñarles algo que le había dejado su padre antes de que se fuera al colegio. Cuando les enseñó a sus amigos que era, todos abrieron la boca.

_ ¡Es una capa de invisibilidad! – exclamó Sirius emocionado – Tu padre debe de estar loco para habértela dado.

_ Le convencí – se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa – Hoy no me apetece porque estoy algo cansado, pero la próxima noche iremos a asustar a los de Slytherin.

_ O a Peeves – rió Peter divertido. James y Sirius asintieron.

Remus tragó disimuladamente saliva. ¿Sería muy malo que él hiciese una travesura en toda su vida?


	4. 3 - Luna Llena

3- Luna llena

Remus rezaba disimuladamente a todos los dioses que conocía de todas las tradiciones (paganos, hindúes, judíos...) para que ese día fuera muy largo y que a la noche sus amigos estuvieran demasiado cansados como para deambular por Hogwarts. Mas sabía que no serviría de nada pues si eso le secuestrarían para que hiciese una poción que les ayudase o buscarían una planta que les ayudase a no dormir, aunque tuvieran que estar investigando en la biblioteca pues había averiguado que sus nuevos amigos eran más tercos que una mula. Y hasta mañana a la noche no podía irse. Se dio contra el libro para ver si así conseguía darse un buen golpe e irse de vacaciones a la enfermería.

Mientras James y Sirius con un pergamino y pluma y tinta en mano intentaban pensar que iban a hacer esa noche preguntándole de vez en cuando a Peter que les miraba entusiasmado.

_ ¡Eh, Remus! – le llamó la atención James y este levantó la cabeza sobresaltado – Te estábamos preguntando si te parece bien que primero vayamos a asustar a los de Slytherin y que luego hagamos una broma a Peeves, si le encontramos.

_ Sí vale. Está bien – dijo al azar pues no estaba pensando con demasiada claridad. ¿Le acababan de preguntar si le parecía bien?

Los dioses no debieron hacerle demasiado caso pues la mañana pasó más deprisa de lo que habría querido pretender y pronto se vio con la comida en la mano y quiso hacerse una buena herida con el cuchillo que tenía en mano.

Cuando terminaron las clases, se dirigieron al patio del colegio pues hacía bastante bueno y sus amigos se dedicaron a hacer bromas a otros de primero y a reírse de otros como de Severus Snape del cual se rieron varias veces haciéndole varias bromas hasta que tuvieron que dejarlo pues una pelirroja se puso a despotricarles y a darles un largo discurso y como les echaba la bronca. La cara de esta había cambiado a un color como su pelo del enfado y se giró dirigiéndose a Severus preocupada y le ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Sus amigas la ayudaron con Severus y Lily se separó un poco de ellas dirigiéndose a James y Sirius y dio a los dos en la mejilla derecha respectivamente. Sus amigos abrieron tanto la boca sorprendidos que ninguno dijo nada en un buen rato hasta que ella se alejó con sus amigas y ellos se sentaron estupefactos.

_ ¿Por qué defenderá a ese idiota de Slytherin? ¿No ve que luego se convertirá en otro mortífago como el resto que está ahí? – refunfuñó James

_ No sé pero ya te dije que esa pelirroja tiene un humor increíble – dijo Sirius frotándose la mejilla algo dolorido – Qué fuerza tiene.

Lily observó como la Señora Pomfrey atendía con esmero a Severus que evitaba quejarse de cualquier cosa que sintiese mientras sus amigas esperaban fuera.

_ Gracias por tu ayuda Lily, no me esperaba... – no logró terminar

_ No hay de qué – dijo ella – No tienen ninguna razón para hacerte eso. Pero deberías empezar a defenderte por ti mismo o estar cerca de tus amigos.

_ No tengo muchos amigos en Slytherin – murmuró en voz baja – Pero tienes razón, gracias de nuevo. Si quieres puedes irte con tus amigas, yo estoy bien.

_ De acuerdo – aceptó ella – Pero no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo, aunque sea compañía, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió y vio alejarse a Lily de la enfermería y suspiró. Qué vergüenza había pasado. No entendía porqué se tenían que meter con él, no había hecho nada malo.

Mientras tanto, Lily y sus amigas habían decidido subir las escaleras a su sala común. Se sentaron cerca de la chimenea que estaba encendida y Lily se quedó un buen rato mirándola.

_ ¿Lily? ¿Te encuentras bien? – se sentó Emmeline cerca de ella.

_ Sí, perdonad chicas. Es solo que no entiendo porque se meten con él, no les ha hecho nada que yo sepa.

_ Es de Slytherin, la gente suele pensar mal de esa casa – hizo notar Violet – Querrán demostrar al resto de alumnos de nuestra casa que son dignos de esta casa.

_ Eso es un poco cruel – dijo Charlize.

Violet se encogió de hombros dando a entender que eso siempre había sido así.

Lily suspiró resignada y se levantó con un bostezo. Sus amigas se levantaron también y se dirigieron a su habitación. Lily se empezó a desvestir como si no supiera que estaba haciendo y Violet chasqueó los dedos delante de ella.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Lily creo que deberías descansar y dejar de pensar en ello – dijo Charlize preocupada – Mañana estarás mejor.

_ Sí, supongo que sí – se encogió de hombros y se metió en la cama.

Sus amigas la miraron preocupadas pero todas decidieron imitarla.

Emmeline decidió ponerse un poco a leer un libro pues no tenía sueño mientras Violet y Charlize hablaban en bajo.

_ Buenas noches chicas – se despidió Lily

_ Buenas noches Lily – dijeron todas.

_ Duerme bien – añadió Charlize

Los chicos mientras también habían decidido subir a la sala común. James y Sirius habían recuperado su humor y se reían de la mal que lo había pasado Severus. Peter se unía a las risas de vez en cuando y Remus se sentía algo mal porque no le parecía bien lo que hacían pero tampoco quería parecer desconsiderado pues eran sus amigos y le habían aceptado como era y sentía que si les reñía iba a perder a los únicos posibles amigos que iba a tener en años.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, James empezó a sacar de su baúl la capa invisible y empezó a desvestirse para quedarse en pijama. Los otros le imitaron.

_ Como somos cuatro, dudo que quepamos todos bajo mi capa así que yo creo que uno tendrá que quedarse aquí a menos que quiera ser descubierto, así que ¿cómo lo elegimos? – preguntó James.

_ A suertes – respondió Sirius antes de que a Remus se le ocurriese decir que el se quedaba si eso y maldijo a Sirius en silencio.

Sirius cogió su sombrero y pergamino y escribió los cuatro nombres de todos en trozos que partió.

_ Sacaremos tres y el que no salga se queda – dijo Sirius. Cogió un papel tras otro y les dio la vuelta – Vaya, qué mala suerte la mía. Me toca a mí quedarme pero no me apetece estar solo – se quejó Sirius.

Remus se iba a ofrecer enseguida pero Peter ya se había sentado junto con Sirius animado.

James se encogió de hombros.

_ Venga Remus, te toca venir conmigo. Ya verás que divertido – sonrió James.

Remus se vio forzado a sonreír y se despidieron de sus amigos en silencio. James le indicó con un gesto que se juntara con él y se metieron bajo la capa. Bajaron las escaleras y salieron con cuidado de la sala común de Gryffindor dándose cuenta que La Señora Gorda no se había despertado y vieron que no estaba ahí.

_ Espero que después esté – susurró Remus preocupado.

_ Sería un pequeño problema porque estamos en pijama – se dio cuenta James y evitó reírse. Remus sonrió contagiado y se dirigieron en silencio hacia las mazmorras bajando con cuidado las escaleras intentando no tropezarse pues no iban con luz. Pero James tenía que agradecer que su amigo tenía una vista increíble pues le decía de vez en cuando donde tenía que tener cuidado.

Al final terminaron en las mazmorras y se dirigieron hacia allí. Vieron a Lucius Malfoy que sabían que era el prefecto de Slytherin y se acercaron con cuidado para poder oír la contraseña.

_ Piros dracontis – dijo sin vacilar y la pared se abrió. James y Remus corrieron hacia allí antes de que se cerrara y suspiraron cuando vieron que habían logrado entrar.

James aguantó la risa para que no les descubrieran. Cuando perdieron de vista a Lucius, se quitaron la capa y James se puso a preparar la sorpresa que consistía en pintar a todos de los colores de Gryffindor y cambiar los colores que tenían en la sala común con todo lo típico que había en la sala común de Gryffindor. James rió en bajo y salió de las habitaciones con una sonrisa donde Remus le esperaba pues él se encargaba de cambiar los colores de la sala. James levantó el pulgar en señal de que ya había terminado y Remus le imitó pues él también había terminado. Se pusieron la capa y salieron de allí corriendo pero en silencio. Casi agradecían que la pared no fuera un cuadro porque sino le habrían despertado.

_ Si no encontramos a Peeves no pasa nada, porque así no nos descubrirán pero en el caso de que nos oiga podemos fingir que somos el Barón Sanguinario – se rió James en silencio.

Remus evitó reírse porque le hacía gracia hacer eso a Peeves pero rezó porque no se lo encontraran.

Los dioses debieron de oírle porque cuando estuvieron cerca del retrato que conducía a la sala de su casa aún no había aparecido Peeves y suspiró aliviado. Sin embargo no pudo alegrarse enseguida porque vio a la Señora Norris y casi pegó un brinco.

_ ¿Qué pasa? – murmuró James pero no hizo falta que este respondiese pues enseguida vio a la gata que se alejó por fin – Vamos. Habrá ido a avisar a Flitch. Se dirigieron al cuadro con prisas y vieron que la Señora Gorda ya había vuelto.

_ Lux maxima – murmuró James

_ ¿Qué? ¿Quién anda ahí?

_ Tú abre – dijo James desesperado

_ ¡A quién! – casi gritó

_ No grites, ¿vale? Soy James. Abre, por favor – dijo James ya cansado.

_ De acuerdo, espero que no me estés mintiendo – el cuadro se abrió y los dos se apresuraron para entrar y una vez dentro se quitaron la capa.

_ Uf, qué suerte hemos tenido. Pero ha sido divertido.

_ Sí, la verdad es que sí – admitió Remus – Venga subamos, mañana hay que madrugar y además no tengo ganas de que nos pillen despiertos.

James asintió y los dos subieron con cuidado las escaleras.

Una vez arriba, cerraron la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

_ ¿Qué tal chicos? – preguntó Sirius de repente, haciéndoles pegar un brinco a ambos.

_ ¡Sirius! – exclamó James y se relajó – La próxima vez que estés despierto, deja tu varita encendida o algo así, no quiero morirme de un infarto.

Sirius se rió por lo bajo y les sonrió desde su cama y les miró con una ceja alzada.

_ Nos ha ido bastante bien, Remus tiene una vista de lince. Hemos podido bajar hasta las mazmorras sin encender ningún tipo de luz.

Sirius se quedó estupefacto y miró a Remus sorprendido.

_ Eso es como tener una bombilla con nosotros – alucinó Sirius – Como mola, en serio Remus no sé como te lo tenías tan guardado.

_ No es para tanto – murmuró él entre dientes como si quisiera matarse a sí mismo.

_ Bueno, mañana ya veremos como termina esto – sonrió Sirius – Hasta mañana.

James y Remus también se despidieron y se metieron en la cama, no sin antes poner un despertador pues dudaban que alguno se levantase pronto.

A la mañana siguiente, muchos alumnos de Slytherin pegaron un chillido al ver que tenían la cara manchada de rojo y amarillo y que en la sala de estar hondeaban banderas de Gryffindor y colores rojos sustituyendo a los colores verdes de la casa de Slytherin. Enseguida fueron a quejarse al jefe de su casa que era Horace Slughorn y este subió al despacho de la profesora McGonagall no sin antes arreglar la sala de forma que se quedó como antes y les desvaneció la pintura de la cara.

Llamó al despacho de la profesora de transformaciones que abrió extrañada pues aún no había ido a desayunar y dudaba que algún alumno hubiera ido a su despacho a esas horas de la mañana, pero al abrir se encontró con el profesor de pociones.

_ ¡Horace! – exclamó ella - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

_ Sí. No sé como ha ocurrido sin que nadie los viera ni nada por el estilo pero algún o algunos alumnos entraron en la sala común de mi casa y cambiaron todos los colores al de Gryffindor y les pintaron la cara con los mismos colores – respondió con calma.

_ ¡¿Qué?! – gritó – No me lo puedo creer. El primer mes y ya empiezan a hacer travesuras. No te preocupes Horace, haré todo lo que pueda para descubrir quién fue.

El profesor de pociones asintió y se fue de su despacho seguido muy de cerca por McGonagall que decidió primero desayunar y después subir con los de Gryffindor.

Cuando bajaron, muchos alumnos ya se encontraban desayunando y ella también se dirigió a desayunar. Esperó a que toda la casa de Gryffindor terminase y decidió subir a la torre de Gryffindor.

La buena parte es que era sábado y no había clases, por lo que no tenía que darse prisa en echarles la bronca. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, pronunció la contraseña y entró en la sala, donde ya muchos alumnos se disponían a salir.

_ ¡Por favor! ¡Esperad un momento! – gritó la profesora McGonagall y todos los alumnos se quedaron en sus sitios - ¡Que los prefectos hagan bajar a todos los alumnos a la sala!

Los dos prefectos subieron cada uno por una escalera y después de varios minutos, bajaron con el resto de la gente que se había quedado arriba.

_ Muy bien. Ayer por la noche un o unos alumnos seguramente de esta casa, bajaron a las mazmorras y entraron en la sala común de los de Slytherin, desconozco como, y cambiaron los colores de sus estampas y les pintaron la cara a los alumnos. A menos que el o los culpables quieran que toda la casa quede castigada y que se le resten los puntos ganados este mes, le o les recomiendo que se entreguen y el castigo será menor – habló la profesora McGonagall alto y claro.

_ Seguro que sospechan que son dos – murmuró James a Sirius mientras todos los alumnos se quejaban a la profesora entre gritos.

_ ¿Y qué hacemos? Yo no tengo ganas de estar castigado – susurró Remus espantado.

_ Trae tu varita – dijo Sirius entre dientes y extendió la mano.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Tu varita, que me la des. Yo te daré la mía. Solo será un momento, la idea fue de James y mía, no vuestra – susurró Sirius.

Remus sacó su varita y se la intercambió con la de Sirius no muy convencido pero este sonrió aprobándolo. Luego James y Sirius se miraron y levantaron la mano.

_ Potter y Black – dijo la profesora y todos se volvieron hacia ellos - ¿Fuisteis vosotros?

_ Sí – afirmaron ambos

_ Vuestras varitas... – reclamó la profesora y los dos le dieron las varitas que tenían. La profesora las miró con detenimiento – Esta no es la tuya, Black.

_ No – afirmó él como si nada – Se la quité a Remus mientras dormía, aún no se había dado ni cuenta.

_ Los quiero a los dos en mi despacho. Ahora, todos pueden irse a estudiar, a hacer sus deberes o a dar un paseo y aprovechar sus horas libres.

Todos empezaron a dispersarse y Sirius le devolvió la varita a Remus y luego este con disimulo le devolvió la varita de Sirius a su dueño.

_ Gracias Sirius – susurró Remus en bajo para que la profesora no les oyera.

_ De nada Remus, tú no habías hecho nada malo – sonrió.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió a sus compañeros hasta la biblioteca. Estuvieron practicando hasta que terminaron con ello y Sirius y James se despidieron de sus dos amigos y fueron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

_ Sentaos ahí los dos – mandó la profesora enseguida. Los dos se sentaron donde les había mandado la profesora – Quiero que alguno de los dos me explique que hacía a esas horas levantado y el porqué de todo esto porque no lo entiendo. ¡Hacer perder a su casa cincuenta puntos por vuestro comportamiento...! No me lo puedo creer.

_ Los de Slytherin se lo merecían – se defendió James como pudo – Nos miraban siempre a los de Gryffindor mal...

_ ¡Pero no por eso os tenéis que levantar a deshora y devolvérsela! ¡No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir! ¡Y ahora fuera los dos! Os veo mañana a la tarde para que hagáis vuestro castigo aquí.

Los dos asintieron sin querer discutir más y salieron del despacho de la jefa de su casa.

Siguieron practicando durante toda la mañana que fue pasando y se acercó por fin la tarde.

Remus había recogido unas cuantas cosas de su baúl para pasar tres días "en casa de sus padres" como había dicho a sus amigos.

_ Es una pena que te vayas después de la cena, aunque al menos te veremos después de tus "vacaciones" – dijo Sirius con la boca llena de comida.

_ Sí, no se te olvide en cuanto llegues decirnos que tal está tu tía abuela y tal – dijo James seriamente – Nos alegrará saber que no tienes porqué preocuparte y así te podrás quedar con nosotros mucho más rato.

_ Sí eso espero – mintió él sin mirar a ninguno de sus amigos.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a estudiar en la tarde y una vez terminado todo, estuvieron haciendo los deberes ayudándose unos a otros aunque más Remus a sus amigos que ellos a él, y sobre las siete y media bajaron a cenar. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Remus se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia el despacho del director. Una vez que llegó donde estaba la estatua del águila, dijo la contraseña y subió arriba para llamar a la puerta.

_ ¡Adelante! – dijo el director. Remus pasó con timidez y se acercó al interior - ¡Ah, Remus, buenas noches! ¡Me alegro de verte!

_ Buenas noches director. Yo también me alegro – dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

_ Bien, veo que estás abrigado. Ven, acompáñame – abrió la puerta y fue bajando las escaleras. Remus le siguió de cerca para no perderse con la mochila detrás.

Bajaron hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal de Hogwarts que se disponía a cerrar Flitch.

_ Flitch, espere, no cierre. Tengo que enseñar algo a este joven alumno, ¿recuerdas que te lo dije?

_ Mm... – gruñó un poco – Sí, señor director. Por favor, pasen.

El director se lo agradeció con una cabezada y salieron al exterior. Era la primera vez que Remus salía al patio del colegio en horas que no estaban permitidas y en parte ver el cielo medio oscuro aún sin ver la luna, le hizo temblar y eso que él era un hombre lobo y debía de estar acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la noche.

Se acercaron con cuidado al sauce boxeador y el director le señaló con cuidado un nudo que se encontraba en el tronco. Con mucho cuidado el director apartó una rama y golpeó el nudo. Al segundo, el árbol dejó de mover las ramas y se quedó tranquilo. El director miró un momento a las ventanas de Hogwarts y le indicó con una seña a Remus que entrara en un hueco que había dejado descubierto el árbol. Remus vaciló pero entró y el director le siguió gateando, pues al ser pequeño, Remus aún no tenía que agacharse. El gran túnel dio por fin a una casa bastante desastrosa pero suficiente para alojar a una persona. Tenía una habitación arriba con una cama y un armario pequeño.

_ Bien, esta es tu estancia. Espero que te guste, no pudimos conseguir nada mejor que no estuviera lejos del colegio y tuvimos que hacer un túnel para que no pareciese que salías de los terrenos del colegio – explicó el director y Remus asintió para que continuara – Por eso, te quiero pedir que nunca se te ocurra salir porque este edificio es parte de Hogsmade, aunque lleva muchos años abandonado y nadie se ha atrevido a entrar y no quiero que tengan una razón para ello, ¿de acuerdo?

_ Sí, señor director – respondió este

_ De acuerdo, a partir de ahora será la señora Pomfrey la que te acompañará hasta el sauce y una vez que estés dentro, te dejará solo ¿de acuerdo?

_ Muy bien, señor director – afirmó el chico – Puede irse ya.

_ Está bien, nos vemos al cuarto día por la mañana. Tienes la posibilidad de llegar cinco minutos tarde a clase pero nada más – informó el director antes de irse.

Remus asintió y vio al director marcharse. No sabía que hora era pero debía de faltar poco para que saliera la luna, así que se dispuso a desvestirse antes de acabase rompiendo la ropa y acabase sin ropa. No le hacía ninguna gracia estar de esa manera, así que decidió quedarse en ropa interior al menos. Comprobó si las puertas estaban bien atrancadas y repasó la habitación con aprobación. Por miedo a salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts, tapó el agujero con el armario y se preparó para la transformación.

Esa era una parte bastante dolorosa pero tenía que resistir los gritos, pues el pueblo de Hogsmade podría oírlo.

Pero pronto empezó a ver que eso iba a resultar imposible según iba avanzando la transformación y terminó gritando por el dolor.

Una vez transformado se sintió mucho mejor y caminó a sus anchas por la habitación. Se sentía solo pero extrañamente bien y aulló.


End file.
